


Truth or Dare

by PMA_ALLTHEWAY



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age appropriate alcohol use, Anti and dark mean well, But they ARE demons sooooo, Clueless people doing stupid shit, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Drunk Shenanigans, Dryhumping, Dubious Consent, Egos cuz shit goes DOWN sooner or later, F/M, Fluff, Knife Play, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, More tags later, Non consensual knife play, Other, Paranormal shiz, Semi Public Sex?, Semi drunk sex?, Shenanigans, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Summoning, Truth or Dare, Unknown consequences, You're a little shit, alcohol use, bear with me, hangovers, this is gonna be a mess, violence later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMA_ALLTHEWAY/pseuds/PMA_ALLTHEWAY
Summary: A little truth or dare couldn't hurt, right?Wrong.Things that are hidden should stay hidden, and things unseen are best left unseen. But, hey, curiosity killed the cat, right?Turns out, it's a lot more than curiosity that's out to get you.





	1. Help! He's dying! (His hair)

**Author's Note:**

> Second time posting on here hopefully it goes well. :P

You gaped at the sight in front of you. You couldn't believe your eyes, so you tried to think of the events that could've possibly led up to this. I mean, come on, why would he do something like this? Somebody would've had to have paid him or something, right? It's not like he would-

And then it hit you.

 

The party.

 

The definitely not heavy drinking that everyone had done at Mark's.

 

Truth or dare.

 

 _And_ someone specifically daring Jack to either lick someone's butt cheek or dye his hair. Jack chose the hair. Honestly, though, you didn't blame him. You were pretty sure that the ass he would've had to lick was Wade's, and no one was brave enough to do that. Still, considering the amount of alcohol everyone had in their systems, excluding Mark and Ethan, you would've assumed that one would forget the dare.

 

Nope.

 

The next day, after everyone had finished up bitching and moaning about their hangovers to Mark and Ethan, Tyler made sure to remind Jack that he had to dye his hair. You didn't understand how someone who had been so smashed last night could remember such a small thing, though, maybe it had to do with the fact that you'd seen Mark and him conversing in a hallway before Tyler directly heading to Jack.

 

Jack agreed, always a good sport and never one to back out of a dare, and they left for the day with some recording equipment, of course, because who wouldn't want to see _another_ hair dying video?

 

So, you, Amy, Molly, and Mandy went out, just you girls, both to go shopping at all your favorite stores, and to buy some much needed seltzer for the hangovers the heavier drinkers would be grateful for tomorrow morning, as more booze was to be involved tonight.

 

When you got back from your little shopping spree, you all went and did your own thing for a bit, retiring to your respective spaces you'd claimed the previous night. Your space was towards the back of the house in a guest room. It was one of the coldest rooms in the house, but you didn't mind. Mark and Amy had supplied you with plenty of blankets and pillows to keep you both warm and elevated to avoid getting a sinus infection. You threw yourself into the inviting pile after dressing in something more comfortable and wrapped yourself burrito style with your mug of hot chocolate you'd prepared by the bed. You grabbed your laptop and played some games, watched some videos, then decided to shut it down after you realized you were getting drowsy. You relaxed enough to actually doze off for a bit.

 

You were woken by the sounds of surprise and inhuman squealing coming from the front room. You groggily got to your feet, wiping your hand across your face as you shuffled into the room.

 

"Wus happenin'? W's 'vrybody screaming fir?" You mumbled, your mouth dry from drooling while you were asleep. You blinked a couple of times before your eyes finally cleared, immediately shifting to the center of the room. The Irishman stood there, his face flushed. You furrowed your brow, not able to pinpoint what was different about him. Shoes? No. Jacket? No.

 

Hair-

 

Finally, your brain sweeped out the last cobwebs of sleep and you gaped at Jack in shock.

 

They'd dyed his hair, alright.

 

They'd dyed it _**fucking blonde**_.

 

You couldn't believe it. As you sat there, waiting for a fly to land in your mouth, he cleared his throat and said, "Well, I did the dare. Is it my turn now?"

 

Everyone quickly nodded, settling down into the seat closest to them. You sat down in a recliner that was close to the wall. Before Jack could get a word out, though, Mark popped up and loudly exclaimed, "I've got the booze!"

 

As he walked into the kitchen to grab the liquor, you couldn't help but let your mind wander, thinking about all sorts of dares and things you could ask for truths. Your mind and eyes, however, kept migrating back to the Irishman.

 

You had always found him attractive, but that hair? Whoo, you felt like a goddamn pervert, but couldn't help thinking about pulling it and running your hands through it. You silently whined, and couldn't help all the dirty things running through your mind. Jack wasn't taken, so it's not like you  _couldn't_ think about it. But he was a friend, a damn good one at that, and you didn't want to ruin it.

 

An idea suddenly sprung forward. Before you could be scared or ashamed or forget about it, you blurted out your thoughts for the room.

 

"How about some Seven Minutes in Heaven? Like high school? Obviously you can deny or something, consent and whatnot, but what about it?" You waited with bated breath as everyone seemed to mull it over before Tyler got a wicked look on his face and said, "Let's do it."

The look on his face had you a bit confused, but you didn't worry about it as Mark came back in with the refreshments and Amy told him about your idea. As you all settled down and Mark handed out the drinks, you couldn't help but wonder about all the possibilities for tonight. 

 

Whatever they were, you couldn't wait.


	2. Hope You've Got a Condom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk truth or dare. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first attempt at mild smut. :P Full on smut in next chapter probz. I dunno. I'll only do full smut if you want me to, ok? Enjoy?

Mark, Amy, Wade, Molly, Bob, Mandy, Jack, Ethan, Tyler, and you all sat in a circle, and mostly everyone, once again excluding Mark and Ethan, was a little tipsy by now. Your words were slurred and your thoughts muddled. You kept boldly making eye contact with the now shirtless Irishman, topless because of a dare Wade had given him.

You remembered that dare specifically.

"Jack! I dare you tooooo....." Wade had trailed off, looking for a victim. "Wait! Ya fucker! Ya gotta ask me troot er dare!" Jack's accent becoming more pronounced as he got more drunk.

"Oh, riiiiight." He burped a little before asking him, "So, Jack, 'troot' or dare?" Jack shot daggers at him when he mocked him, growling lowly, "Dare." 

You shivered a bit at his tone. You let your mind wander, thinking about all the things he could tell you to do. If he asked you to jump in that tone of voice, all you'd have to say would be "how far?"

You focused back on the situation at hand, missing what choices Wade had given Jack. That's how the game worked. You asked truth or dare, and depending on which one they chose, they could choose from different choices pertaining to the category. Like yesterday, Tyler gave Jack the chance to lick someone's butt, or dye his hair. However, you missed what choices were available this time around, only able to register a faint blush on Jack's face before watching him yell, "Hell no!" and rip his shirt off. Well, not literally rip it off, but pretty damn close. You found yourself unable to look away as everyone else laughed and joked. You felt yourself getting worked up, and decided to blame it on the alcohol, even though you hadn't drank that much yet, just a couple of bottles by now.

  
Because Jack had done the dare and hadn't chickened out, it was his turn. He looked around for someone before his gaze landed on you. He slowly curled his lips up in a smile, lifting his left arm and quirking his finger, a beckoning motion meant for you to go to him. You gulped slightly, a bit nervous, but you stood up nonetheless, making your way towards him slowly.

  
He looked up at you as you stood in front of him directly, a smug grin on his face as he addressed you, asking, "Truth? Or dare?"

You swallowed harshly, your mouth suddenly dry as you replied, "Dare." 

His grin grew even bigger, if possible, showing off his award winning smile, and he patted his lap.

  
"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game, or take off your shirt for the rest of the game."

  
Your breath caught in your throat as your mind raced a million miles a minute. Ohshitohshitohshitohshitheknowsheknowsheknowswhatamigonnado?!

You decided right then and there that you were NOT taking off your shirt. Not in front of everyone. You didn't exactly have the most vanilla bra on. It was a dark green, lacy push up that barely covered everything, making your breasts practically fall out. You had picked it out for your last lover, but it didn't last long enough for you to be able to wear it for them. But you weren't going to waste such a good bra, an expensive one at that, so you kept it. You sighed as you realized what you would have to do. 

"I'll sit on your lap." Just forcing out the words made blood rush to your head.

You squeaked a little as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you down to him, turning you around so that your back was to his bare chest, his hands pulling your waist to his. You felt him snuggle your neck and shivered a bit as you felt his breath hit your exposed throat.

"Yer turn, love." You could almost feel the smirk in his voice as you gave Mark a choice between truth or dare. You barely even registered him saying "dare", and you acted quickly, daring him to kiss Wade on the lips or kiss Chica's butt. He kissed Chica's butt, needless to say, VERY reluctantly, making Wade frown, upset that Mark would choose his dog's ass over his lips. But then, it was Mark's turn, so you didn't have to worry about it. Sooner or later the game ended, but your focus had been on Jack's wandering hands.

They'd started at your hips, rubbing small circles into the skin there. You shivered as you felt his left hand reach up under your shirt, his hand surprisingly cold. You almost whimpered as he went a little higher with that hand, and a little lower with the other. While his left hand explored upwards under your shirt, his right hand traveled down to the waistband of your sweatpants you'd fallen asleep in earlier. You hadn't had time to change out of them after all of the commotion with his hair and the start of the game. He began toying with the fabric there, whilst also gently and subtly mouthing at the flesh on your neck, slowly but surely working you up. Every touch of his sent heat pooling to your core, and you knew that you'd accidentally let some whimpers slip. You didn't know if he knew, but you two were in the middle of Mark's living room! You weren't just gonna let him do that in front of all your friends!

As if reading your mind, he leaned in and rasped, "You wanna take this somewhere else, girly? 'Cuz we can if ya want." Again, the fucking smirk that was literally dripping from his voice had you going crazy. You nodded an affirmative and he quickly picked you up and announced to the room that you two were going to bed.

Everyone moaned and groaned, saying that they hadn't even gotten to Seven Minutes in Heaven yet. Jack just smiled and his response made you flush bright red as you realized exactly where this night was heading.

"We're havin' our own Seven Minutes in Heaven, thank you. It just might take a little longer than that." He smirked down at you in his arms and you gave him a shy, drunken smile back.

  
He carried you all the way to your room and laid you down on the bed, you bouncing back a bit with how forcefully he did so. Before you two could do anything, though, he asked you a question.

"You sure ya wanna do this, girly? We don't havta if ya don't wanna. M' not tryin' to pressure ya into nothin', alright?"

You looked up at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Of course I want this!" You blurted. "I've wanted this for soooo long! Jack, you're amazing, and sweet and kind and the hottest thing around and sometimes I just can't help myself! I think about you at night, about what it'd be like to sleep with you. And not even just sexually! Like, actual little cuddles, waking up to you by my side, giving me good morning kisses on the nose, all that jazz. Not that I haven't thought about you like that, though. I've touched myself thinking about you, pretending that it's your fingers or your cock. I'm not gonna lie, you make me go crazy, Jack. Do you know that? Do you know how hot you are? Do you know how hot I find it when you're the absolute sweetest thing? Do you?" All the alcohol must've been getting to you, because there was no way you ever would've said that sober. You weren't that drunk, you only had about 2 drinks in your system, but that was enough to open up the floodgates. You hadn't meant to tell him all of that, definitely not the part about touching yourself and thinking about him, but it just kinda...slipped, you guess.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that, I ramble a lot, it's just-"

He cut you off with a harsh kiss. You gratefully leaned in, glad that you didn't have to say more as he attempted to deepen the kiss, tugging at your bottom lip to try to get you to open up. You were too drunk to fight back, but not drunk enough to not be aware of what you were doing. No, you knew full well what you were doing, and you were pretty sure he did, too.

  
Wait.

  
Did he?

You leaned back from the kiss for a moment, him chasing you as you caught your breath and looked him dead in the eye. He looked confused at the look of concern on your face.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?" He asked, scared he'd hurt you or done something wrong.

  
"How... how drunk are you?"  
You were scared to hear the answer. You didn't want to have to cut this off, but if he was as smashed as you thought he was, then he wasn't in the right state of mind to be doing this. 

  
He thought for a moment, and you involuntarily tensed, waiting for his answer.

  
"If yir asking cos ya think that I'm too drunk to be making decisions like these, then yir wrong, girly. I know exactly what I want and I'm sober enough to know that. I've liked you fir a long ass time now, and I took my chance. I'm really glad I did. Yir amazing, love. Yir laugh, yir confidence, hell, yir damn voice gets me going sometimes, m' not gonna lie. I'll be sitting there at night thinkin' 'bout ya, and I'll do the same as you...touch myself, get myself off. Hell, I'm surprised Mark or Amy haven't gotten on to me about it, cos I get pretty fucking loud sometimes." He looked sheepish after adding that last part, but you didn't care.

His little speech had went straight to your core, especially that last part. You let out the breath you'd been holding in a big rush as you pulled him closer to you, guiding his face to yours to begin another kiss, but before you did, you hovered right above his lips, breath swarming and mingling together, the air so heavy in between you two it was hard to breath.

  
"Jack... thank you." You gave him the sweetest smile you could muster before finally closing the small gap between you two. He'd apparently been getting impatient, because this time he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, pulling you impossibly closer, leaving no room between you at all.

  
Because of the proximity now, though, you could feel his bulge pressing against your thigh. You experimentally rubbed against it, eliciting a surprised, choked moan from him. He was right. He was loud. He seized up at the contact, grinding on your thigh like his life depended on it.

Watching his face contort and twist as the pleasure took over, feeling his clothed member rubbing on your thigh and the steady sound of the creak of the bed frame as he dryhumped you sent jolts of heat straight to your already dripping cunt. Every breath, every gasp, every moan of his made you wetter and wetter. You couldn't take it anymore.

"J-Jack!" You moaned. He stopped his ministrations for a second, opening his eyes and staring at you with those blue orbs clouded with lust. You took a deep breath and prepared yourself to say what you knew you were both thinking.

"I hope you've got a condom, cuz I'm fucking ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what ya thought! Feedback and constructive criticism are well sought for! Thanks! Have a good day(or night) and best wishes from PMA!


	3. Let's Play A Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing smut??? It gets kinda non con/ dub con towards the end so don't like don't read please.   
> ACK I just  
> I tried???

Jack gaped at you before bursting out in full blown laughter. You were embarrassed and a bit confused. 'Why is he laughing at me?' You felt hurt. After a couple of seconds, he slowly hiccuped his way into a calm state, looking down at you. His face immediately fell at the sad and embarrassed flush that was covering your face. 

 

"Oh no! Love, I wasn't laughing at ya! Of course I've got a rubber! I was just laughing at how eager ya were! Please don't be mad!" He nuzzled you before continuing, "Besides, safe sex is no joke to me. I want you to feel comfy and loved your first time wit' me, so that we can get in ta the more kinky shit later on." That damned smirk practically dominated his features as you felt your face grow warm. You glanced away, not making eye contact with him until he grabbed your chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, looking into your eyes. You almost cried. All you saw in those deep blue orbs was love and caring.

You got a devious idea whilst staring at each other. You smirked slightly before once again rubbing your thigh against his painfully large and prominent erection. His eyes snapped shut as he moaned, a sound that went straight to your cunt. When he opened his eyes again, your breath hitched. 

You could've sworn that they had been black. Like, all black, as in sclera, pupil, iris, all black. 

You blinked and they were normal, and you just waved it off as the dim light playing tricks on you. He growled at you and lunged for your neck. You squeaked a bit as he bit down, you'd thought he'd said he'd save the kinky shit for later. You weren't complaining, though. If you were honest, you were into it. He sucked at the abused flesh as he ground down on your thigh again. He grunted as you rubbed your thigh up and down, creating amazing friction between the two of you. You felt your panties getting soaked, and you guess he did, too, because he smiled evilly. 

He suddenly stopped his movements, instead moving back off of you. He started undoing his zipper. You sat there, dumbfounded. When you didn't move to do anything, he quirked an eyebrow at you. He sighed as you still didn't get the hint. "Love, take off yir clothes." You blushed, flustered at the tone and command, but obeyed quickly, not wanting to upset him. Eager to show him you were capable of initiating the action, you helped him undo his zipper after quickly shedding your shirt and pants. 

Jack groaned at the sight of you on your hands and knees in front of him. You smiled coyly up at him as you reached forward for the front of his pants. Then, you thought better of it and leaned forward, putting your hands back down and taking the zipper in your mouth instead. The cold piece of metal felt nice against your hot tongue, and you let out a small sound. He jerked his hips to your head as you slowly dragged the piece down, teasing him. You felt a slight pressure on your head as he tangled his hands in your hair, silently urging you to go faster. Every now and then he'd let out little grunts and choked moans that sounded absolutely delightful. 

 

You finally got the zipper down all the way, and you surprised him by licking a stripe up his still clothed cock, already seeing a dark spot on his underwear from all the teasing you'd done. Your name laced with a moan fell upon your ears, and you shivered. You smiled and peered up at him through your lashes. What you saw made your pussy twitch in need. 

 

He was looking down at you with half-lidded eyes, barely concealing the lust there, his mouth hanging slightly ajar as his chin was pressed against his chest, trying his best to maintain eye contact with you. His now blonde hair was disheveled from him running his hand through it. You bit your lip and sat up on your knees, locking lips with him heatedly, running your hand over his bound dick steadily. The stimulation was killing him, the pained grunts, however, completely conflicting the eager thrusts that pushed your hand back, and sooner or later he was just humping your cupped hand. 

 

You felt a cold finger trail down your side, finding the hem of your panties quickly. Jack plunged his hand down to cup your heat without warning, and you let out an eager whimper. 

"F-fuck, love... I... I dunno if I-mmf- dunno if I can keep this up fir m-much longer," he panted hotly against your lips as he broke the kiss, leaving you gasping for air. 

 

"You're right," you breathed out, already laying on your back to ease your soaked panties off as he reached in his pocket for the condom. After he was done struggling with getting his hand back out from the suction cup that was his pocket, he peeled his skinny jeans off, throwing them somewhere in the room. You couldn't help but stare as he grabbed himself through the one article of clothing remaining. 

"Fuck, girly, look at ya. So ready fir my fuckin' dick, huh? Isn't that what ya want, hm? Fir my big cock to be slammin' into that fuckin' drenched cunt of yirs?" You couldn't help but let out a small sound between a moan and a squeak at his foul mouth, and his constant rubbing himself through his underwear was one of the hottest things you'd ever seen. You'd never thought you'd be a voyeur, but then again, you and your last partner hadn't tried out many of your kinks, so at this point, everything was kind of a first. 

 

You reached behind you to unclip your bra when he grabbed one of your wrists, pulling it away. 

"Keep it on, love. It's a good color on you." He smirked down at you as he drifted his fingers down your stomach, and you gasped as he stroked your mound, bucking into his hands and your mouth falling open. You squirmed as he slowly pushed a finger in, setting a harsh pace before adding another, and before you knew it, your orgasm had snuck up on you and you came into his hand, arching your back and clasping a hand of your own over your mouth to cover the moan that slipped out, high and needy. You'd almost forgotten you two were in someone else's house, and you vowed to stay as silent as possible from then on out. 

 

While you were coming down from your high, he brought his glistening digits up to his mouth, waiting for you to open your eyes before he sucked on them, the lewd sounds making you wet again. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a loud pop and you noticed as he aligned himself with your entrance he'd put on the condom already. You bit your lip as you felt his tip prod at your slit. 

"Ya ready fir this, love?" Jack asked, waiting for your consent. You realized that all he wanted at this point was for you to feel loved and cared for, and you smiled softly at him before nodding. He smiled back before slowly pushing in. You bit down on your bottom lip as he went further and further. It was a bit painful, seeing as it had been a while, you were still over sensitive from the orgasm you'd just had, and he was pretty sizable. You felt ashamed as tears formed in your eyes. 

"F-fuck," you whimpered under your breath. He must've heard you because he immediately stopped moving and bent down a bit to pepper kisses all over your collarbone and throat, whispering sweet nothings and telling you how good you were doing. You tilted your head to his, nudging the side with your nose before he got the hint. He connected your lips and when you moved your hips a bit to try to get him to go further, he gladly obliged. Thankfully, the pain was subsiding, and you urged him to hurry up in a strained voice. As soon as he finally bottomed out, you both let out a blissful moan, you at how full you felt with him inside you, and him with how nice your walls felt around his cock. 

 

He stilled for a while, assumedly to let you adjust again, but you were horny and had wanted this for too long. Besides, the foreplay had just been prolonging what you'd both wanted. You must've shown how impatient you were, because he looked up at you hungrily before smiling devilishly and pulling out almost all the way. You clamped a hand back over your mouth before you let out the scream that overtook you as he slammed back in, making the bed frame hit the wall. He moaned and repeated the motion, soon picking up the pace.

 

Sooner or later your hand must've fallen off of your mouth because you pulled him closer as he pounded into you, covering up your moans and whines by pressing your mouth to his, making him swallow all your sounds. He shifted suddenly and you screamed, caught off guard at how good his cock felt right there. Jack could tell he did something right and picked up the pace, bruising your hips with the death grip he had on them. You were barely able to keep your eyes open, but the sight above you was enough motivation to keep them that way. 

His face was all scrunched up in such a way that his eyes were closed and his nose looked adorable, kind of like a rabbit or something. The adorableness stopped there as his mouth was twisted into a snarl and his teeth were bared, a harsh breath leaving his clenched teeth with each thrust. He tore away one of his hands from the vice like grip he had on your waist and moved it up to your neck, squeezing lightly. 

You never would've noticed it if you hadn't had the sudden sensation of fucking n a i l s digging into your skin. Your breath hitched as you grabbed his wrist, trying to pull his hand away. You looked at his neck in fear. There was a wide gash that spurted blood every time his hips met yours, the blood getting all over your chest. You tried to push him away, afraid but so close. His grip on your neck tightened and his eyes shot open. That's when you screamed. 

His eyes were pitch black and his mouth curled into an evil grin, a forked tongue poking between sharp teeth. You noticed his hair was now a dark emerald green that you hadn't seen on him in a while. You desperately tried to push him away, his hips not stopping. 

"Jack! Jack, STOP!" You sobbed and pushed on his chest. 

You heard a terrifying laugh as his hips slowed, but he didn't pull away or out. You looked up at him in fear, your hands placed firmly on his chest. 

Those eyes looked back down at you as he brought his face close enough you could smell his breath, a foul taste coming into your mouth at the stench. He sneered. 

"Jack, Jack!" He said mockingly in a twisted voice, laced with...glitching?

 

"Jack is g o n e. I̴͓̙̞̲̺̻̹͍̹̯̟̺̼̖͓̒̚͝ ̷̢̨͎̱̹̣͈̲͔̪̘̮͕͓̗̇̃́̋͝ả̷̧̹͔̤̦̼̩̗͚̼̞̳̱͕͍̊̌̒̒͂͐̀͋̕m̸̡̧̰͈̯͙͓̬͈̯̤̔͐̏̍́̏́̎̾̾͛͜ ̴̯̯̦͎͓͎̪̥̜̰̺̝̯́̄̎͛̾͂̔̾̿̏̎̈͠͝͠ḧ̸̬̥̟̲̀̄͝ͅẻ̷̢̖̘̪͇͊̅̚r̷̡̃̉̉͂̾̂̽̽ȩ̶̨̯͕̖̻̣̼͚̲̇̈́̐̈́ ̶̛̘̞̙̟̣̯̜̳͐͒̿́́̚͜͝ṋ̷̢̊̑͜ỏ̸̢̢̬̗͍̜̞̻͓̟͖̲̽̋̿̍͐̉͆̇̕̚͠͝͠w̶̛͇̟̪̄͊̍̉̿̓̃̈́." 

 

You trembled and kept pushing, thoroughly terrified.   
"Please. Please, just....."

He....IT threw its head back and screeched a laugh again. 

 

So  
̵̳̺̄̓̅̅p̴͉̼͕̼̆͛͆̆͊̃̓̄͊͝ĩ̶͈͈͓͈̼̱̮̻͉̺̩̻̘̅͗̅̒̚̚t̴̨̨̛̛̻̯̱̼͈̩̫̼̜̀̔͌̍͛̈́̇́̈̔̔͝͝í̸̟͉̭͍̩͚f̶̢̧͇͚̲̮̼̙͇͔̓̄̽̈́̿̎̈́̑̑̌͗̒͋u̸͇͕̯̽̀̅͒̑̍̔̀̍̇͒̕l̸̹̭͓̟͎̳̭̲̯͌͋̓͐̊͝ͅ.̴̨̨̼̭͎͓̻͇̘͆͝͠ ̸̧̨̧̻̠̺͚̱͙̦̻̻̔̅W̷̛͔̱̭͓͇̯̪͔̣̔̓͛̎́͜è̴̢͕̥̰̋́̎̋̉̉̈̐̒̎̓̚͘ä̷͚̝͙̖͕͔̻́̇̅͋͛̾͆͗̓͘͘͝͝k̵̢̨̫̝̬͇͇̻͚̹͉̞̹̊̓̒̓̏̈͑͊̕͜.̸̢͚̞̯͙͖͙̱̲̼͉̃̔̿̍̓̂̈̿ ̶͎̖̦̜̠͕̝͗͌͘J̶̦͎̯̪̬̦͔̩̀ͅu̷̢̼͔̱͖̭͓͈̪̞̺̝̹̿͛̔͛̅͋̌̔̿̈̐̈͘̕s̴̫̱͔̯͉̫̟͊̆͐̆t̵͍̰͓̼̺̝̓͆͗̀̒́̌̚͜ ̵̪̳̫̹̭̓͌̈̀̎́͆̓ͅl̷̛̥̱̩͔̟͚̦̉̎̉̽̃̿̊̿̿̓́̉́͘ͅi̸͚͑̒͒̈́͒̽̌̾͌͛̈͘͝͝ͅk̶̢̛̩̤̥͇͙̣͚͙̥̼̖͍̄͒̈́̅̀͋̓̕ẻ̵̢͈͙͕̮̠̫̖͓͇͔̃̊̄̓̂̀̒̓̓̾͘͠͝ͅ ̶̗͎̮̙͎͉̳͔̘͂̀̂͆͜ͅẖ̵̛̭̏̍̌̆̍̓ ̴̛̱̤̫̔͐͛͂̚͘͠î̷̢͖̙͔̼̤̦͖͖̯͉̺̝̯̄̀̂̐̆͒̾͌͐̀͛̂͠ ̴̧̙̤̥̤̼̹̠͇͎̳̮̥͎̙̈́̀͑͂̿̌̕̕͝m̷͈͚̻̘͚̄͊̇̑͂͋̀̈̀̂̒́̊̍ͅ. 

 

You cried out and pounded on its chest.   
"What have you done with Jack?!"

 

It scowled. 

 

"Ỳ̶̧̡̢̛̩̭̼͕̞̝̭̝͑́́ͅô̸̖̮̫̯͈̝̲͚̹̰͚̑̀̃̕ṷ̸̢̢̳̩̈́̌̈̈́̓͑͝͝ ̴͕̝̗̄̀͗͊̔͑̐͋ͅŵ̶̳̜͓̪̭̖̻̟̘͒̐̉̚a̵̪̔̍̀̓̊͘͜ͅn̴̖̳̖͎̗̠͌̿̊̀́̉͛͌͝t̴͕̭͍͒́̏̂͑̆̍̆̉̋͝ ̸͇̜̳̈h̶̨̠̤̼̘͉͉̺̀͌̏͂̃͠ͅī̸̲̗͍͖͈͈͇̗̝̆͗̾̓͜m̷̨͖͕̺͍̂͂̓͊͐̀̅͌͛͆̌͘̚͝ ̷̼͇̰̼̪̟̳͎̰̳͍̝̪͊̈́́̽̒͂̍͠͝b̵̨̨̻̻̹̬͔̯̣̠̃̊̆̀̆̈́̎͒͠͝ͅą̵̖͕̳͇͔̲̼̦̪͈̱̃̂̿̈͒͑̀͜͜͠͝ͅc̶͍̦̼̺̻̺̘̮̟̆̀̅̀̆̿͐͌̈́ḱ̷̬̝͖̙͈̙̈̅͘̕ ̸̨̡̧̮̺̟̜̙̺̩̀̓̅̐͌̕̕s̶̛͈͎̺̥͋͗͊̐̈̃o̵̥̙̭̭̺̣̲͈̫͛ ̶̨̖̪͕͙̣͉̒͌̒͝b̶̛̗͔̩̭̖̐̍͝a̷͓͓̙̗̱̦̺̮͙̣͔͆̎̆̀̍̾̀͋̚͜͜͝d̵̨̨̛͔̲̹̆̉̒͛̊̓̂͒͒̓̕͝l̵̨̜̲̖̩̭̠̝̻̥̍̇̔̋̇͛̆̈́̈́̕͝ŷ̴̱̥̑͋̆́͑̋̄̾̑͝?̴̡̮̆̈̔̉̄͋͐̀̅́̚̕̕͝ ̴̧̧̺̯͖̗̣̳͚̯́̊̕ͅ"

 

You whined and pushed feebly against it. 

It snarled and pulled out, leaving you feeling empty and unsatisfied. 

"Y̷o̵u̷'̷r̷e̷ ̵g̶o̷i̵n̶g̴ ̷t̵o̵ ̶h̴a̵v̴e̶ ̵t̷o̸ ̷p̵r̷o̸v̷e̸ ̵i̶t̸.̵ ̵"

It's voice calmed and it just sat there, on its knees and staring at you. 

You gulped and grabbed a pillow to cover yourself, painfully aware of how naked you two were. "What do you mean? Prove it?"

It grinned menacingly. 

"L̴e̴t̵'̷s̴ ̶p̴l̶a̷y̴ ̴a̶ ̵g̴a̸m̵e̷.̵"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA cliffhanger  
> Hate me  
> ACK the smut was so bad please kill me  
> Lemme know what you thought and I'll be in the corner taking notes  
> Have a good day and best wishes from PMA! :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Errors? Spelling mistakes? Lemme know! Have a good day and best wishes from PMA!


End file.
